


Rest and Renew Yourself

by MuffinOfDoom



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: A looong time after Under the Red Hood, Bruce Feels, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Bruce Wayne, Female Jason Todd, Femslash, Fluff, Protective Jason, Slice of Life, Sub Bruce, This is pure fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinOfDoom/pseuds/MuffinOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to remind Rachel that it's okay to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Renew Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/gifts).



> who convinced me that the world needs more of Jason taking care of Bruce with Subby!Bruce undertones.

“Rachel, I get that your guilt complex won’t allow you to take a break. But I’m asking you right now. Take. A. Fucking. Break." Jess gently closes the laptop and pulls her out of the chair, “You’re not gonna catch whatever new costumed idiot you and Dickie are chasing on three hours of sleep and a still healing stab wound.”

Rachel grimaced and ran her hand over her face, “I know. I just…need to finish this.”

Jess understood the sentiment, of course she did, but that didn’t make her any less worried about Rachel. Especially when she got like this. It happened less often than it used to, but there were still bad days. Days when Rachel would run herself to the ground pursuing a lead.

She wraps an arm around Rachel’s waist and tugs her further away from the desk, “I’m sure it can wait until you’ve a little more rest than a long nap. And if it’s really that urgent, I’ll tell Tim to handle it when he gets back from patrol.“

It goes to show how tired Rachel actually is when she doesn’t protest any further, and leans into Jess. She leads the older woman to their bedroom, half carrying her as the exhaustion starts to catch up.

Considering that, Jess should let her sleep and wait until morning to question Rachel about near obsessive focus on this particular case.

“You wanna tell me what brought this on? It’s been a while since you’ve worked yourself this hard.” No one ever accused Jess of being subtle, or patient. Rachel, naturally, tenses at the question and avoids her eyes, setting her glasses on the bedside table and getting comfortable in bed.

Jess curls up behind Rachel, careful of her wound and tucks her nose into her hair, waiting for an answer. The silence stretches for so long that Jess begins to think Rachel fell asleep. Just as she starts to nod off, Rachel tangles their fingers together and speaks.

“I saw you die. It was…horrible.” She shifts around, burrowing her face into Jess’ chest, “I can’t lose you like that again, Jessica. I won’t survive it.“

It must have been a nightmare. “Relax, sweetheart,” She presses a kiss to Rachel’s hair and another to her temple, “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere any time soon. Okay?”

All the leftover tension in Rachel’s body bleeds out at Jess’ reassurances. It won’t stop her from going back to work tomorrow (just to double check everything that might need checking) but for now, Rachel can rest knowing Jess is safe. And Jess can sleep knowing Rachel is taken care of.

It’s like the woman has on blinders when it comes to her health. Honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all get more femslash. Drop a review please.


End file.
